


Pet Names

by wwa archive (wisdom_walks_alone)



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdom_walks_alone/pseuds/wwa%20archive
Summary: “Alright, Sparky, calm down.” He did not calm down and continued, moving to Percy’s neck.
Relationships: Jason Grace/Percy Jackson
Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751476
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Pet Names

Percy laughed as his boy kissed his jaw, showing no signs of stopping to Percy’s delight. He wrapped his arms around him and smiled as they sat on the couch.

“Alright, Sparky, calm down.” He did not calm down and continued, moving to Percy’s neck. Percy ran his hands through his fluffy blond head and was pleased when he seemed to like it. Sparky crawled on top of him and put his legs on either side of Percy’s, sitting on his lap, and started kissing him on the mouth.

“Sparky!” Percy laughed, but he was not about to stop him and spoil his fun. Besides, he was enjoying this. He rubbed his lower back and was met with more kisses, more aggressive than they were before. 

Should Percy be enjoying this so much?

No matter, it was pleasurable and that’s all he needed to know.

He thought of all the times he was pinned down on the bed, kissed mercilessly until they were both too tired to continue, of all the serene walks in the park together, the picnics and even just days in the apartment with each other. Percy was truly happy.

The kisses moved to his collarbone, and Percy was smiling, leaning his head back to give him more access.

“You really know how to make a guy happy, Sparky,” he said, laughing.

Just then, the door of the apartment swung open, and Percy abruptly turned to see a blond figure hanging up their coat. The figure turned and, upon seeing Percy’s position, raised their eyebrows, slightly surprised.

“Hey Jason,” Percy managed to choke out. “You’re home early.”

Jason rolled his eyes. “I can’t believe you’re cheating on me with the dog!”

Percy cracked a grin. “It’s not my fault he gives really good kisses,” he replied cheekily.

Jason, also smiling, hopped over the back of the sofa to sit next to Percy, giving his annoyingly silly boyfriend a kiss.

“Alright, alright, you give pretty good kisses too,” Percy admitted once they pulled apart. Jason smiled triumphantly and gave him another kiss, cradling the back of Percy’s head.

They pulled apart again and Jason looked at Sparky, who was still sitting on Percy’s lap. “How about we take this guy on a walk?” he suggested. He was met with an excited bark and a wagging tail as the golden retriever hopped off of Percy and trotted to the door.

Percy grinned as he grabbed his jacket off the hook. “Alright Sparky 1 and Sparky 2, let’s go on a walk.” He clipped the dog’s leash onto his collar and opened the door, adding, “And don’t worry Jason, you’ll always be _my_ Sparky.”


End file.
